


A ona chiała tylko skrawek nieba...

by Nerejda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Backstory, F/M, Family Drama, First Love, Love Potion/Spell, One Shot, Polski | Polish, Pre - Hogwarts, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerejda/pseuds/Nerejda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak to się wszystko zaczęło... czyli próba przybliżenia postaci niedocenianej, bez której cała ta historia nie miałaby miejsca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ona chiała tylko skrawek nieba...

**Author's Note:**

> Dedykowane **Marii** , która natchnęła mnie do napisania tego tekstu.

Wiara

 

Z łóżka Morfina dobiega ciche pochrapywanie, ale jej to nie przeszkadza. Zdążyła się już do tego przyzwyczaić i czasami wydaje się, że w pewnym sensie nawet ją uspokaja. Takie swojskie, znajome, tak odmienne od ciągłych krzyków, wyzwisk, jakich z upodobaniem używa jej brat. Wzdycha cicho i kuli się pod cienkim kocem. Poszarpane brzegi nadal nie zakrywają stóp, więc zwija się jeszcze ciaśniej, przyjmując pozycję embrionalną. Wsuwa dłoń pod głowę, a miękkie kosmyki opadają na twarz. Włosy są jedyną rzeczą, którą w sobie lubi, być może dlatego, że kiedyś ojciec wykrzyczał jej w twarz, iż to jedyne, co odziedziczyła po matce. Meropa nie pamięta, jak wyglądała. Czasami śni o niskiej kobiecie, z cierpieniem wypisanym na twarzy, ale uśmiechającej się, jakby chciała podtrzymać iluzję, że jest szczęśliwa… ale ona wie — to tylko sny. Majaki jej umysłu, podsycane tęsknotą za matczyną troską i miłością. Gdy pewnego dnia zebrała całą swoją odwagę i zapytała ojca o mamę, w odpowiedzi usłyszała, żeby się zamknęła i przyszykowała obiad. Nigdy więcej już nie pytała.

Zrozumiała to, co tak nieudolnie próbował jej przekazać ojciec swoimi wrzaskami. Od pewnych rzeczy nie można uciec, nawet jeśli próbuje się to przysłonić hałaśliwą agresją. Meropa już to wie i więcej nie pyta. Z dawnych dziecięcych marzeń pozostało jej tylko jedno — żeby wreszcie coś się zmieniło. Cokolwiek.

Może pewnego dnia wstanie rano, nieświadoma, że ten dzień będzie inny, bo… — Meropa prawie boi się do tego przyznać — ojciec uśmiechnie się do niej. Nie zarechocze, nie wybuchnie obelżywym śmiechem jak Morfin, lecz jego usta wygną się w normalnym uśmiechu, takim, jaki widziała na twarzy tego chłopaka. I ojciec nie będzie już więcej na nią krzyczeć i nazywać charłakiem.

Albo… gdy będzie _mu_ się ukradkiem przyglądać, _on_ ją dostrzeże i nawet się z nią przywita. Pochyli grzecznie głowę, jakby była prawdziwą damą i zapyta, co taka wyjątkowa dziewczyna jak ona robi w takiej okropnej ruderze. Potem uśmiechnie się do niej, tak jak do innych dziewcząt i…

Meropa nie umie wyobrazić sobie, co będą robić dalej, ale jest pewna, że coś wspaniałego. Razem, we dwoje, tylko on i ona, już na zawsze. Musi ją tylko zauważyć…

_I ty, wiaro, zbłądziłaś…_

 

~~&~~

 

Nadzieja

 

Cisza rozgaszcza się w niewielkim pokoiku, zasiada wygodnie na rozklekotanym krześle i przygląda się uważnie swoimi nieistniejącymi oczami zamyślonej dziewczynie. Już od kilkunastu dni nachodzi ten dom, nadrabia stracony czas, lecz cóż z tego, skoro gospodyni jej nie widzi. Nie chce zobaczyć niespodziewanego gościa. Zamknięta w swoim świecie próbuje znaleźć coś, czego sama nawet nie potrafi nazwać.

Cisza pamięta, jak odwiedziła ten dom pierwszy raz, dawno temu. Pewnej lipcowej nocy zawitała spokojnie, jak to zwykle zresztą ma w zwyczaju i przyjrzała się uważnie małej dziewczynce, owiniętej jakimś kocykiem i śpiącej grzecznie na łóżku koło swojej matki. Obie wyglądały tak niewinnie, że cisza, mimo że zwykle nie wtrąca się w sprawy ludzi, postanowiła posiedzieć trochę przy nich. I tej spokojnej nocy podjęła decyzję — mianowała się opiekunką dziewczynki. Cisza wszystkie swoje obowiązki traktuje bardzo poważnie, ale w wypełnianiu tych przeszkodził ten hałaśliwy gbur, który zaraz wygonił ją z domu. I za każdym razem, gdy już prawie udało jej się wślizgnąć, znów przeganiał! Ale ona jest cierpliwa, czekała spokojnie, aż w końcu mogła znów odwiedzić swoją nieoficjalną podopieczną.

Co z tego, skoro dziewczyna jej nie widzi? Siedzi rozmarzona przy oknie i przygląda się jakiemuś młodzieńcowi. Cisza nie rozumie, co on ma w sobie takiego wyjątkowego, że Meropa przygląda mu się tak uważnie. W jej oczach tli się coś takiego… jakby pragnienie… jakieś ludzkie uczucie, którego cisza nigdy nie pojmie, lecz mimo to postanawia pomóc dziewczynie.

Szepce jej cicho do ucha słowa otuchy, dodaje pewności siebie, uczy patrzeć na siebie inaczej, jak na kogoś, kto umie żyć i ma odwagę, żeby sięgnąć po marzenia. Powoli, z każdym mijającym dniem, Meropa ulega czarowi tych wszystkich słów. Częściej używa różdżki, rzadziej myląc zaklęcia, zaczyna wychodzić z domu i cisza raduje się z osiągnięć swojej podopiecznej.

Wszystko wydaje się zmierzać w stronę szczęśliwego zakończenia, więc kiedy cisza ponownie odwiedza dziewczynę, jest zaskoczona jej smutkiem. Wtedy zaczyna rozumieć, że nigdy nie zrozumie ludzi. Meropa płacze rozpaczliwie, a ona nie wie, co robić. Jednak nie na darmo jest sobą, dlatego szybko domyśla się, że problem stanowi ten młodzieniec, który zignorował jej podopieczną. Cisza postanawia ponownie pomóc dziewczynie i nakłania ją do otworzenia starego woluminu, który podobnie jak inne papiery poniewiera się po kątach. Z satysfakcją przygląda się, jak na twarzy Meropy pojawia się uśmiech, gdy odnajduje recepturę na jakiś eliksir. Cisza jest ukontentowana, z przyjemnością przygląda się swojej podopiecznej, która szuka składników, nucąc coś pod nosem.

_Próżna jesteś nadziejo…_

 

~~&~~

 

Miłość

 

W powietrzu unosi się zapach białych róż. Ledwo wyczuwalna woń drażni jego zmysły, gdzieś w podświadomości przywołując obraz ogrodu, który tak ukochała matka. W dzieciństwie uwielbiał siadać na niskiej ławeczce, ukrytej w cieniu pobliskiego drzewa, podczas gdy jego mama pochylała się z sekatorem nad krzewami. Słońce nadawało jej ciemnym włosom, tym samym, które i on odziedziczył, kasztanową barwę. Mama nigdy nie pozwala ogrodnikom zajmować się swoimi umiłowanymi różami, jest z nich tak dumna, że woli sama je pielęgnować. Po niej odziedziczył umiłowanie piękna i… upór.

Tom uśmiecha się leciutko do swoich myśli, nie zwracając uwagi na rumieniec szpecący twarz dziewczyny. Podnosi kubek trochę wyżej i przez chwilę odnosi wrażenie, że zapach staje się intensywniejszy. Ignoruje to uczucie, tak jak wiele rzeczy w swoim życiu i przysuwa naczynie do ust. Bacznie śledzi go wzrok nieznajomej, która wbija w niego wyczekujący wzrok, jednocześnie mnąc dłońmi skraj swojej buroszarej sukienki. Z całej jej postawy emanuje napięcie i oczekiwanie, ale on tego nie dostrzega. Bo kto by się przyglądał takiemu brzydactwu?

Pierwszy łyk jest wybawieniem, drugi rozkoszą, kolejne tylko przedłużają przyjemność. Skwar dał mu się tak we znaki, że nie czuje nawet smaku. Ostatni łyk jest przypieczętowaniem klęski, ale on jeszcze o tym nie wie.

Podnosi wzrok znad kubka i mruga zaskoczony. W całym swoim dotychczasowym życiu nie widział doskonalszej istoty.

Ubrana w jakąś zwykłą sukienkę, niewiadomego koloru, uśmiecha się do niego bogini. Ma cudowne oczy, wyjątkowe i oryginalne — każde patrzy w inną stronę. Nigdy takich nie widział i jest pewien, że nigdy go nie znużą. Ciemne włosy związane w nieporządny kucyk dodają uroku drobnej twarzy o wyrazistych rysach. Smuga na policzku podkreśla delikatność nieznajomej.

Stojąca przed nim dziewczyna jest tak piękna i urocza, że Tom po raz pierwszy czuje niezwykłe sensacje w żołądku. Nie wierzył w bajanie głupich dziewcząt o miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale teraz… teraz zmienia zdanie.

— Co taka wyjątkowa dziewczyna jak ty robi w takiej ruderze? — pyta, wskazując na ukryty w cieniu starych drzew budynek.

_Ty, która miłością zwać się nie możesz…_

 

~~&~~

 

_… zwą was cnotami, a przyniosłyście tyle śmierci. Przeklęte bądźcie! Niegodne swego miana, niegodne imienia i chwały. Czemu wasza wina ma być zapomniana, w imię czego? W imię kogo?_

_…a ona tylko chciała zdobyć skrawek nieba.._

_…swój własny mały świat._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  [wersja polska] Opowiadanie nie powstało dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.  
> [English version]: Not mine, rights belong to JKR and whoever else has official claim on the HP Universe. The only thing I do claim are the blatant deviations from the Canon.


End file.
